


treat

by milkysvngie



Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [10]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Park Jongseong, M/M, Punishment, Puppy Play, Smut, Sub Shim Jaeyoon, Weird object instertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysvngie/pseuds/milkysvngie
Summary: jake couldn't wait for his boyfriend to come home.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130732
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	treat

jake was left home alone by his boyfriend who needed to go shopping because their fridge was getting empty. shim wanted to go too, but they decided against it after he couldn't get out of his puppy space. he never went out like this and he was too scared of people judging him for his behavior that he couldn't really control. even after his boyfriend tried his best to explain that he will protect him from all the bad things, he refused.

he didn't mind staying alone at home for a while, but jay was slow and he was away for over an hour now. jake was extra sad, he really just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend because it was their day off, but the universe seemed to be against him.

he crawled into the kitchen and curiously looked around, looking for something to spend time on. the jar filled with his dog snacks caught his eye. he was still stuffed from the dinner he ate earlier but the thoughts about crushing one of the yummy sticks between his teeth persuaded him to crawl closer to the cupboard.

his tongue was already out, saliva dripping from the sides of his mouth when he reached for the jar and unscrewed it. he took one of the snacks and started crunching on it.

he was on his fourth snack already when he heard the front door opening. he quickly got on his knees and crawled to the hall, forgetting about hiding the evidence.

he smiled brightly when he saw his boyfriend. he barked loudly to get the older's attention. jay smiled and squatted to pat shim's head.

"hey baby" he greeted and kissed his forehead. "were you fine without me all alone?" he said sadly with a pout.

jake laughed and licked a long strip from park's chin to his forehead. his foot was patting lightly against the carpet to show how excited he was.

"let me bring the groceries to the kitchen and we can go cuddle in bed, how about it?" jay asked and pecked his boyfriend's lips after he nodded aggressively and whined.

he got up from the floor and took the two bags in his hands. he almost broke his legs because of how fast he wanted to get to the kitchen.

when he finally walked into the room he was met with a messy floor and an open jar, laying on the floor. he frowned.

"jake? can you come here for a sec?" he screamed, hoping that the younger was still in the hall or living room and won't have a problem with hearing his calls.

luckily he heard patting against the floor and just minute after, jake was kneeling in front of him looking guilty.

"can you tell me why did you take the snacks without asking, pup? and why did you leave such a mess?" jay asked sternly, trying his best to keep eye contact with the younger, who wasn't so keen on doing this.

"puppy wanted some snacks and then daddy came and puppy got excited and forgot to clean up" he explained himself with a quiet and unsure voice.

jay patted his head again. "thank you for explaining, baby" he said and kissed the younger's forehead. "how about… we play a little bit?"

jake didn't know what type of 'play' the older man meant, but he realized after looking him deep in the eyes and seeing his smirk. he nodded.

+×+

now, instead of his tail buttplug he had one of the stick treats in his hole.

jay took one of them and made jake suck and lick on it to make it extra wet. meanwhile, he was thrusting the plug into him making him moan and whine around the food. after some torture park finally took out the toy and used the remaining lube and spit to insert the snack into his boyfriend.

shim didn't like it at first. the treat wasn't so smooth, especially after he bit into it by accident a couple of times earlier when he had it in his mouth. it had little grooves and it felt uncomfortable. the stick was thick and long, but didn't feel like dildo at all.

after some time of just sitting there and taking it, jake decided that he doesn't particularly hate it.

"such a good puppy, taking all of this for daddy" jay said after he saw that his boyfriend's expression went from uncomfortable to somewhat happy.

jake answered with a happy bark and hip thrust to show park that he's ready for more. the other smiled and started moving the treat inside him.

and oh, shim loved it. the little grooves and protruding parts on the surface of the snack made a perfect combination to move along his walls. the treat touched his prostate every time it moved, jake's vision already blurred by the tears in his eyes.

everything only got better when jay started to stroke his cock in the same rhythm as he was thrusting the treat into him. he moaned loudly, before his whole body got stiff and he released his seed on his boyfriend's hand and his own tummy.

he was struggling to catch his breath when he felt the snack leaving his body. his eyes were closed so he couldn't see what park was doing but after another long second he felt something touching his stomach. it was the treat.

"be a good puppy and open your mouth for me" jay said and jake did it without further questions.

he felt something hard on his tongue. after sucking onto the thing he understood what it was. the same treat he was fucked with, now covered in his own cum.

"oh, oh… such a dirty little puppy, eating his own sex toy and cum" jay laughed and thrusted the stick deeper into his boyfriend's mouth, making him gag a little.

he liked it. he liked how the thing felt in his ass, he liked how it felt in his mouth. the fact that he's now gagging onto something which was inside him earlier and was covered in his cum also made him feel incredibly hot and dirty. he loved it.

"d-daddy… puppy wants more" he tried to say around the snack, but jay just laughed at him and patted his head.

"dumb little puppy."

**Author's Note:**

> [ twt♡](https://twitter.com/kittyboykiki?s=09)   
>  [ cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/kittyboykiki)


End file.
